A communication network generally includes components coupled together by connections. Different types of communication networks includes different types of components, different types of connections, and different rules for connecting the components using the connections. For example in a Digital Loop Carrier network, a Central Office Terminal (COT) may be coupled to a Remote Digital Terminal (RDT) by a T1 facility circuit. In addition, rules may specify the maximum number of RDTs that can be coupled to a COT. Unfortunately, due to differences in components, connections, and rules for different types of networks, software developers have a great degree of difficulty designing and implementing software for modeling different types of communication networks.